Wolfbound
by SoulEaterMarie
Summary: Sulara takes the state alchemist exam to try and get shade's human body back,where ever it is. But who will she meet on the way and more importantly will they change her perpsepectives? Rated T for some curse words.. EdxOC AlxOC later on I guess ..first fanfiction..so no flames please
1. Amestris

_Chapter 1_

_disclaimer:I do not own FMA ,I do own OC though_

"Sulara" I said and shook the strangers hand."so your here for the state alchemist exam?" he asked."yep" I replied."you know if you make it you will probably be the youngest alchemist to pass" he laughed."I know, a lot to do for an elevan year old" i smiled."that's means your even younger then Edward Elric!" he exclaimed.i smiled I had gotten that a lot of that lately"we'll I be leaving you,oh and if you need somewhere to stay ,I'm open" he smiled and I nodded"ohh,and the names hughes!" He yelled and he walked off. I wonder who this Edward Elric guy is...ehh, I will find out later. I sat down on the nearest bench and started reading my alchemy books. "Shade I swear, I know your there." I muttered ."Lara your no fun" he grumbled and sat down beside me."What are you reading?" He asked "I'm trying to study so we can get you back to normal" I sighed ."hey, in my defense it was that insane guy that made my like this" he whined ."shut up and go chase a ball or something" I muttered. "Rude!" He yelled and jumped down .he had been captured a few years ago by some insane guy and gotten turned into a wolf. I had found him on the street. He had put up a fight though ,he actually bit my hand now he's my best friend,not to mention my only friend. And I have an auto mail hand thanks to him. I sensed a hand behind me and unsheathed my dagger in my sleeve. As expected I felt a hand on my shoulder a few seconds later. I quickly flicked it and put my knife up to the person's throat. "Name." I commanded . "Greed" he sneered. "Can I not have one minute without running into you guys?" I muttered and quickly slit his throat . I Jumped back " shade!" I yelled and he attacked him from behind. Sure enough greed grew his neck back but I was already out of sight. I sighed I didn't really want to put up with him today so I just ran into a random building and to my luck i bumped into a huge guy. " sorry" I muttered. He grabbed my shirt collar " bitch " he yelled I twisted his arm into an army hold . "One move and I can shatter your whole arm" I whispered. He struggled so I flicked my wrist and he yelped in pain as his hole arm went limped . He pulled out a knife. I laughed, now this will be fun. I dogded hen he came after me. And grabbed the knife he was welding . i spun it around in my fingers. He lunged at me again and I quickly threw him down on the ground and kicked him. Where the sun doesn't shine. I realized a lot of people were staring at me and shade. I sighed. The a few men walked toward me in state alchemist uniforms. " what happened here?"the first one asked ."nothing really this guy was being a bastard ."I said " are you hurt?" He asked "nah, a couple cuts and bruises" I said . Then realized there was blood seeping through my shirt ."shade!" I called and the grey wolf trotted over to me. "GOD! " he yelled . The alchemists looked surprised. I clutched my side and fell on the guy I was just talking to . I couldn't breath. The state alchemist was forming words but I couldn't hear anything. Then the darkness overtook me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own FMA sadly...

"Sir,think she's waking up!"said I female voice ,I opened my eyes. A women was standing in front of me. Along with a semi-attrative guy. I sat up. "Where's shade?" I asked. Then clutched my side . God ,that hurts like bitch.

"What?" The man asked. "The wolf that was with me" I panicked. Then I saw him in the corner of the room, asleep and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Do you mind telling us what you name is?" He asked "Lara" I responded." You know, that man was a serial killer." He commented. Wow, I caught a serial killer,awesome! "

you know,we can always use fighters like you in the military" he said. "Actually,I was going to take the state alchemy exam " I said his .face brightened. "Good,I hope your ready."he mumbled and walked out the door. Then his head popped back in "ohh and I want to see you in my office in ten minutes" he said and left.

I leaned back. Then got up off the hospital bed. I stretched,being careful about my wound.i dropped to the floor , landing on my fists and did some push-ups.

I looked at the time ,almost time to see that man in his office.

I kicked shade." Get up ,mutt" I mumbled and he jumped awake,I laughed and he growled at me."c'mon,we have to meet somebody" I said.

He got up and followed me to where I guess was his office. Before stepping in ,I made sure I had my weapons.

Apperanlty I had found the right office. I walked in,followed by shade ."I see you found it" the man said. I nodded ."mustang " he said and held out his hand I shook it." The Flame Alchemist" he mumbled. "Ok, well you better be leaving for the exam" he ! I had totally forgotten I ran out the door "thanks mustang"I called "welcome!"he yelled back. And I kept running


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_disclaimer:I do not own FMA_

I burst through the door. I got some odd looks from the grown men taking the test. I straighten my posture. And signed my name up.

I looked at shade who was only a few inches shorter than me. It's not that I'm short it's that he's really tall . I mean I'm 4'10 and he's 4'7.

I heard a voice call us in a big room . "ok, the people that impress us here,will move on to the written test" yelled the guy. I kinda tuned out I knew what was going to happen. " ok,now start!" He yelled.

One guy beside me made a building shoot out of the earth. I grinned ,I had planned what I was going to do on the way to ametris.

Lets see, gasoline is made of hydrogen so I can use the air for that,and then turn the excess air into water. I clapped my hands together and put them to the earth. Then a pack of gasoline wolves ran through the air. I quickly lit them,once they had burnt out I made the water around them explode. Causing it to look like the wolves were originally made of water.

I looked toward the man that led us in mouth was open and his eyes were bulging . I grinned. "That's enough " he yelled. "You ,you, and you ,come with me"he pointed to me.

As we were walking down the corridors. He explained to us that we were taking the written exam. I sighed ,this was the easy part. We got in the room. I looked around and took a seat.

I sighed,this was going to be a long hour.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own FMA

I walked out of the central building.

"Shade?" I asked . He trotted up to me. "How'd it go?" He asked. " good " I said as I pulled out the address Hughes wrote down for me." See any sign of 'em?" I asked. he shook his head. I sighed, I really didn't want to put up with those damned homoculi.

" good "I muttered as we stopped in front of his house. I gently knocked on their door. A little girl answered. " hello?" She asked. I smiled and crouched down to her level." Does Hughes live here?" I asked with a smile. She grinned. And ran back inside .she came back holding his hand. " sulara!" He exclaimed " I guess you decided to stop being stubborn and come visit me" he said. I looked at shade. " this is shade" I said and stepped back so Hughes could see him.

"Monster!"The little girl cried and hid behind Hughes. I crouched down to her again. " no, he's my friend ,he is chimera" I said and sensed him shudder.

" you two are welcome to stay" said Hughes . " no , it's fine" I smiled

" ohh right you took the state alchemist exam today how 'd it go?" He asked. I smirked " awesome, I'm sure I made it" I said. " I ' ll go with you to find out " he said. " umm, when do I find out if I made it?" I asked doubtfully." Right now!" He yelled and fist pumped the sky.

I laughed " elicia, stay here with mommy ok?" He told the little girl who I assumed was elicia." Ok ,daddy " she replied."come on,Lara" he said and shut the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_disclaimer:I do not own FMA_

We arrived at central and I'm a room with the other two men I took the test with."sulara jakobs?" . I stepped forword. they handed me my state uniform. " you will be assigned to Roy mustang ,he has your pocket watch." The man said. And I nodded. I walked out of central to meet shade and Hughes.  
"How'd it go?" Hughes asked excitedly. I held up my uniform and smiled. He laughed and shade howled.

"umm, I have a question..." I muttered. I hated asking other people to do stuff for me. " do you know where Roy mustang is?" I asked. " yea,come on" he led me through the hallways and corridors. I triend to keep track of where we where going but I couldn't.

We finally stopped in front of a door I recognized."thanks Hughes " I said .he laughed and opened the door.

" Hey,mustang" I said coolly. Then something was thrown at me I caught it in mid-air. It was my pocket watch.

" Lara,why is there a dog in my office?" He asked. Shade growled and I laughed."he's a chimera,and a wolf" I gave me an odd look .then punched an envelope towards me."

"Your name is in here,ohh, and he has quite a way of choosing words." He said. i opened it.

The Wolf Bound Alchemist. i laughed.

i sensed someone coming and unsheathed my sleeve blade."ok,Wolf Bound,I'd like you to meet The FullMetal Alchemist" he said grandly.i turned to a boy ,about an inch or two taller than me with gold hair and the same shade was cute though and a body of armor standing beside him.

"ha! Looks like we finally found a state alchemist that's shorter than you Ed!" Mustang laughed." Who are you calling the ant you almost stepped on!" I yelled." Who are you calling a pea sized grain of sand!" Yelled FullMetal ,a body of armor stepped in." Brother!,he didn't say that!" Said the armor .  
" Ohh,and this is Alphonze Elric" said mustang." Hi!" Said Alphonze "Ed ,Al ,this is The Wolf Bound Alchemist otherwise known as Lara." Said mustang.

Ed nodded. Al held out his hand and I shook it ,it felt cold ,no warmth at all. "human transmutation " i mumbled to myself."w-what ?" Al said. "Nothing"I smiled sweetly ,putting him at ease.

"you three should get to know each other,because you're going on a mission together"said mustang,breaking the awkward moment . I sighed." My first mission ,with the loner" I pointed to Ed " and the kindness in a can?" And pointed to al.

Ed tried to throw a punch at me but I quickly dodged it and put him in a army hold." That was compliment to al" I whispered he smiled

Then I felt I ,his arm had no warmth either.i jumped back in time before he could any damage to me

"We'll since we are showing off our auto mail I guess I don't have to go easy on you" I smirked "brother!" " Ed!" Roy and Al yelled" my office is no place for a fight" said Roy .i glared at him " so take it outside!" Yelled Roy ."colonel!" Yelled Al and Roy laughed " I don't think you should be fighting right now your going to miss your train" he muttered.

I put my arm around Al's " come on, kindness in a can!" I yelled and you could practically see him blush."shade! Are you coming or not?!" I yelled he trotted over to me" yeah," Al and Ed's jaws dropped."what?,never seen a chimera before?" I asked.I laughed and started walking.

**I'm really sorry guys for the short updates.. I will try to make them longer... please review of follow... It makes me happy! :P**

~WolfBound Alchemist


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

I was currently on a train .with Al and Ed.i was sitting beside Al who was really was looking out the shade was curled up at my feet,asleep.

"So,what happened to him?"asked Al  
"Shade?"I said.  
"Yea,.."Al nodded  
"Well,he was captured by some guy named tucker,and he did experiments on him...he finally turned him into a wolf ,shade escaped and ran out on the streets ,I found him when I was nine then we just ran away..." I trailed off.  
"Why?"I saw Ed clench his fists  
I sighed " can I trust you two?"  
"Yes"replied Al  
"My parents died when I was nine, right before I found shade,and me and my brother well we..." I trailed off again.  
"Committed human alchemy"muttered Ed  
"Yea,he lost his arms and I lost a leg" I said  
"Then why do you have an auto mail hand?" Questioned Al  
I laughed " you can blame that on him!" I pointed to shade .  
"We'll,I'm turning in for the night" .said Edward and closed his all  
it was two in the morning  
After a few minutes his breathing slowed to a rythm  
Al looked at me "don't you need to sleep to?" He asked kindly  
I smiled at him." No ,I've gone weeks without it ,don't you need some company?" I asked ." Yea,I guess I do" he said and I could hear him smile  
He laid is head down on my lap "so, why are you state alchemist?" He asked  
I looked at shade  
" I'm getting shade's body back " I said  
"How?" He asked  
I laughed slightly and looked down at him  
" well,my child,I'm going to use the philosopher's stone"

**I'm so sorry for the short update and Ed' .kitten you are amazing ! The next one will be wayyyyyyy longer... My fans are awesomely awesome and I loves y'all **

**~ wolf bound alchemist**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

* * *

"Ed!" I yelled. And he bolted awake." What?!" He yelled. I looked away " We are here" I muttered. He sighed.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and slipped on my military jacket. I felt for my sleeve dagger and smiled at Ed and Al." Let's go" I mumbled as i walked off the train followed by shade and the others.

"Hey,shade, recognize this place?" I smiled we were in the town that I met shade in , rush valley

"Yeah,been sometime,huh?" He replied. "Shit," I mumbled and pulled out my dagger. I threw it at the wall ,Ed was closest to. "Hey?!" He yelled but I tackled him out of the before greed could hurt him." Thank me later"I mumbled.

"Gotten sharper on our skills have we?" Greed smirked. Shade growled and lunged at him. He ripped greed's Heart out,literally. he went limp for a moment.

" get outta here" I yelled as I dragged shade away from the now healing corpse.

Ed snapped out of his confusion and ran with Al .they followed us to some places I remembered i had hid in before.

We burst in the bar,gasping for breath."LARA!" I heard someone scream .then I was being crushed by a hug. I looked up ,Alex was staring back at me."hey,man" I said and gave him a fist bump. "Where have you been?" He asked. I rolled my eyes," you mean where haven't I been " I laughed. I heard crashing outside "M14" I whispered and he nodded .

" come on guys" I yelled as I ran to the back, they followed. We ran to the main back,in the celler. " shade!" I called and he nodded . I jumped on his back and motioned for Ed to do the same,Al could probably climb. Shade reared back and jumped to the corridor above . Ed squeezed the life out of me. I motioned for Al to he had made it up there ,I started running to the end of the hallway. I motioned for them to follow me in. They did . i walked into the door and tiptoed to the corner . The others did the same. Then I transmuted a wall to cover us ,it looked like the surrounding ones.

I told them to erase their breaths and blend into the darkness. They did so.

We heard footsteps I nodded to Ed and he transmuted a explosion at the end of the hall to distract greed. It did and greed ran off ,I hugged shade.

"Fooled em' " I whispered as I put the wall back in the earth. "Thank ,whatever heavenly being that's up there" mumbled shade . I laughed. "Who was that?" Asked Ed. I turned to him. " he was a homunculus named greed" I replied gravely. "Does this happen often?" Asked Al. " yeah ,almost everyday"

* * *

ed' .kitten your still awesome ok I'm still working on makeing my chapters longer...

~ wolfbound alchemist


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**disclaimer:I do not own FMA**

* * *

We walked back into the bar "where's Octavaus?" I asked nodded to the now smiling Octavaus . He handed me a microphone. "Feel like proforming one last song?" He asked with a grin. I nodded.

" what is she doing?" I overheard Ed asking shade. "Well,when we first met she used to proform in here for extra cash and she became a classic here" he replied.

Octavaus threw me my guitar and me and Alex walked on stage."Lara!lara!lara!" I heard. Then I heard someone scream "hear me now!" So I started playing I did the cover for this song a lot it was by Hollywood undead.

"As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,  
I wear my crown of thorns ,  
And pull the knife out my chest,  
I keep searching  
For something I never seem to find,  
Maybe, it's because I left it all behind,  
Now I'm stuck with this,  
And that will never change,  
Always a part of me till the very last day,  
Where to go from here,  
What road to travel on,  
I spent my whole life choosing ,  
And I always choose wrong,  
Will I have the will to be alive,  
Will I try because I never seemed to light,  
Come on now you see the best of me" I sung

"Where'd you go ?,  
Where's your home?,  
Hide you in tap all alone,  
Can you hear me now?,  
There's no light ,  
There's no sound ,  
Hard to breath ,  
When your under ground,  
Can you hear me now?,  
Hear me now?" I finished

The crowd went wild. Ed and Al stared at me like they've never seen a musician before.

I winked at the crowd. And stepped offstage. I bounced up to Ed and Al.  
" how was I ?" I asked them . " you were wonderful ,Lara!" Said Al. " how come you never told us ,you could sing?" Asked Ed . I shrugged " you never asked"  
Ed stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed. " shrimp" I teased. " who are you callin short? I will break your legs off and stick them on your head!" He ranted. I laughed .

"Where are we supposed to be staying?" Ed pulled out a paper mustang had given him. He sighed. "Colonel pyro didn't get us anywhere" he growled. Alex walked up to us " you can stay with me" he said. I nodded in agreement.

" hey Alex, how's it goin with maya?" I asked .

When I left he was dating her. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. " weeeeell...we kinda broke up..." He mumbled . I sighed " Alex , what did you do Now?" I muttered. " well,I kinda got drunk and ..." He trailed off. I glared daggers at him" YOU SLEPT WITH A HOOKER!" I yelled." Well,I was drunk,so..." He tried to explain. I held my hand in front of his face . " I'm sleeping in the basement ,just in case" I muttered.

"Why?! " he cried. " because if you slept with someone you didn't know who knows what you'll do to someone you like.. " I shuddered .

He blushed .he was so adorable when he did that.

I admit it I liked him to but I didn't want to ruin our friendship so, we decided band partners and best friends,nothing less.

I grabbed Al's arm and Ed growled at me . I laughed. "Ed stop being so jealous" I said." I AM NOT JEALOUS!" He yelled.

Al laughed " yes,you are,brother" he teased. " I AM NOT!" He screamed. " then why are you blushing?" Al asked. Ed turned around to hide it. I let go of Al's arm and followed Alex to his apartment.

" hey, is my crap still here?" I asked Alex as I walked in. " yeah in my room under the bed" he said .

I walked into his bedroom. There was stuff strewn everywhere. I laughed silently. I made my way to his bed and found my old leather bag.

It was full of clothes . I fished out my black thigh-high boots and my leather jacket,then found my black leather skinny jeans. I slipped it on ,I had lost a lot of weight since then,mostly because me and shade were on the move so much. I looked in his closet and found a belt. Then,slipped it on.

I walked out in front of the others. Then made my way to the door.

"Lara,where are you going?" Al asked. I turned to face him,"Al,I'm going to find something that I lost,a long time ago" I mumbled. " your not going alone are you?" He asked worriedly.

I nodded to shade ,who was sleeping. " I don't want to wake him,and I will be fine." I said and opened the door. But a hand slammed it closed. " we are going with you" said Edward. I sighed " you wouldn't understand " I mumbled. " if it makes you happier , I will take Alex." I said as Alex sprinted towards me. " fine." Ed mumbled as he took his hand off the door.

" please,be careful Lara" said Al. I gave him a gentle smile." I always am" I told him and walked out the door followed by Alex.

I sighed. " envy!" I called and he strolled out from behind a building." Quite an amazing performance tonight,eh?" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes." Go kill yourself or something." I muttered and he pulled me into a hug." Don't touch the merchandise!" I yelled and he pulled back. " all I see is a flat chested ninja.." He teased. I laughed

"Why,do I even talk to you?" I laughed. He changed into his true form. "Because your madly in love with me" he smirked.

" no I'm not " I muttered. " hey,can you show where it is now?" I whined. " yes" he replied. He ran at full speed to the other end of town and I followed,running beside him.

He threw me a book, " are you sure?" I asked him and he shrugged. " that's how the first one was made" he replied.

"Thanks,man ohh and can you tell greed to get off my back?" I asked. "I don't control him" envy smirked. I death glared him. and started back to Alex's place

I felt a tug on my shirt. I turned to face him." What now?" I asked. He cocked his head to the side. I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

" see ya later,palm tree " I laughed. Then threw my dagger back and hit him square in the heart . I heard him laugh " try harder next time" he said and I smirked " I will " I mumbled to myself

* * *

Ok semi-long chapter... I will try to make the others like this ~(*-*)~

~ wolfbound alchemist


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**disclaimer:I do not own FMA or that song i used in the other chapter{ it was by Hollywood undead}**

* * *

I shut the door and tiptoed into the parlor,trying not to wake anyone. Alex on the other hand,seemed like he was trying to wake everyone in town. I turned back to him and growled ,then he scurried off to his room.

I sat down and opened the dusty book envy had given me.

" you're back!" Al exclaimed. I shut the book and smiled. " yea,where's Ed?" I asked. He looked down the hall. " he's asleep, he was worried about you,he almost went to find you,but I told him you would be fine." Al mumbled.

I sighed. " hey ,Al " I asked. " humm?" I looked at me ." Did you and your brother commit ...human alchemy?" I asked " w-what?" He sounded terror stricken.

" remember when I shook your hand?" I asked. "Yea" he said shakily." I couldn't feel any warmth from your armor...then again when i grabbed your arm.." I mumbled. I moved closer to him and looked at the red orbs that where in place of his eyes.

"You're empty aren't you?" I meant that literally and metaphorically. He sighed. " yea,when mom died,we tried to get her back, brother lost his arm and i lost my body,then brother gave up his leg to get my soul back and attached it to this armor" he mumbled.

I clenched my fists." Don't you hate him for that?" I growled

" Brother?!,I could never hate brother, he's- he's all I have.." He said.  
" Al you have me ,you know" I said with a smile.

"A lot of people say that,then they abandon us" he muttered." I won't" I said

* * *

I looked down at Al who's head in my lap again. "Al,truth or dare?" I asked."Truth" he replied.i glared at him " N-never mind I pick dare " he said shakily. I laughed." Humm,I dare you to go in Ed's room,and tell him I've been shot and that I'm dying" he giggled." Ok" he said and got up to go into Ed ' s room.

I quickly ran into the kitchen and smeared ketchup across my jacket and on my face.

I smeared some on the wall behind me. Then I layer down infront of it.

I heard footsteps so I closed my eyes and breathed heavy and ragged."LARA!" I heard Ed scream I but my lip to keep from giggling.

He picked me up. " E-Ed?" I whispered. " Lara?!,what happened?!" He asked.

" I-I," I whispered then scooped up some of the ketchup and smeared it across his face

I bursted out laughing,Ed looked like he just seen somebody die and al was rolling on the floor with me,laughing." What the hell!?" Ed screamed.  
" da-dare" I yelled through my stomped off towards his room and slammed the door. It took almost five minutes for me and Al to calm down.

I looked around. " Al ,uhh,we gotta clean this up..." I motioned around he room,which was covered in ketchup . He nodded and we ventured into the kitchen to find some cleaning supplies.

" hey,Lara?" Al asked as I scrubbed the walls." Yea?" I responded. He held up the book envy had given me ." What's this?" He questioned. "It's my alchemy book" I laughed nervously." Ok" he said and got back to work . I sighed in relief.

My eyes started getting droopy as we finished up. " hey ,I'm goin to sleep" I called. As I walked through the hallway." K,night Lara" called Al. I stepped into alex's room,I knew I had told him I was sleeping in the basement,but his basement is creepy...

I stumbled around in the darkness until I fell on the bed . I laid a strand of hair brushed against my nose. I swiped It away .until I noticed it was green...like envy's

I sighed " envy?" I whispered . He turned over to great me with a smile. I sighed. "Where's Alex?" I whispered. " asleep" he answered."Where?" I asked. " in his closet" envy whispered

I rolled my eyes . This had happened before,almost every night I stayed at Alex's ,envy would creep into his window and throw Alex into the closet, then sit there and wait for me.

"Envy,I'm tired , I don't wanna stay up all night talking" I whined. The nights he was here we would lay there for hours just talking about everything,sounds pretty weird for a homoculus,right?not for envy,he puts on this whole tough guy exterior,but on the inside he's actually sweet, and as far as I know I'm the only one that has ever seen that side of him.

"Ok,come here then" he laughed." No your gonna hug me.." I whined envy's hugs hurt. Alot." I'm not gonna hug you" he giggled."Yes you are!" I argued. He looked me with puppy eyes." Do you really not trust me that much,Lara?" He mumbled.

He knew I couldn't resist his eyes,that was my weakness for him ,I loved them  
they were dark and mysterious,like him.

I rolled my eyes and scooted closer to him, then I was being crushed by one of his hugs" liar" I wheezed out he laughed and let me go.

I started to get up when he grabbed my shirt." I'm sorry Lara" he said ,I sighed and laid back down.

He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

I quietly unsheathed my sleeve dagger,and stabbed him through the heart

I looked at him and smiled." Better?" I asked him." Almost" he breathed."now go to sleep" he said and I drifted off.

* * *

**how was it? Ohh, I never told you guys what Lara looks like **

**she has brown waist length hair that is usually in a ponytail and brown eyes she's on the thin side and is kinda pale..**

** ~wolfbound alchemist**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

* * *

" Lara.." I heard someone whisper. I looked up and saw blue eyes. So it's either envy in Alex's form or Alex. I poked his grinned and turned back into his palm tree form.

" I'm leaving" he said as he made his way to the window. " I'm serious about telling greed to get off my back damn, that guy is annoying" I smiled and took the shape of greed." You mean this guy?" He teased.

I stabbed him in both of his hands,pinning him to the wall.I had this obbsession, i had to get at least one scar one that perfect chest of his, i just had to i didnt know why,he was just to perfect thats why I stabbed him so much .Then,I got to where our faces were inches apart."yes" I smiled.

He ripped his hand free and grabbed my shirt,then pulled me up to where I kissed him,I pulled back and wiped my mouth

" now, it's on" I growled and he laughed." Come at me,sweetheart" he teased.  
I pulled a knife out of my pocket as I ran at him but he dodged and flipped me over his shoulder . I growled and stabbed him in the cheek .

I laughed and he sneered. Then we heard footsteps . I looked at him,worried but he was already out the window .i sighed and sat on the bed.

"Lara?" Ed asked ." Yea?" I answered. "Are you ok?" He questioned." Yea..." I trailed off." Ok,well it sounded like you were fighting someone in here.." He said .

" where's Alex?" He asked and I blushed. Then,Alex stumbled out of the closet. " I knew you were fighting someone" Ed muttered as he helped alex up.

Ed is so nice..WAIT?! What am I thinking?!i like Ed as a friend nothing more,nothing less.

"Lara?" He asked." Y-yea?" I studdered." You're staring at me..." He said

" we should get going.." I said as I walked out the gave me a confused look then followed.

"Al!" I yelled and he stepped infront of me so quickly that a smacked into him. "Lara!,are you ok ?im so sorry I didn't see you!" He worried.i rubbed my head and looked up at him and had to closed one eye because of the pain. " I'm fine ,Al" I laughed. " but we should get going,where's shade? " I asked and Al nodded toward a lump in the corner"hey,shade we got to get going" I muttered. And he got up.

"So what exactly are we doing?" I asked Ed as we walked out the door. His face suddenly turned grave as he read the paper mustang gave us. " Uhh,Lara,umm I don't think you'll like this" he mumbled as he gave me the paper.

The top was labeled : opperation aurora

I read on then I got to the objectives and I stopped." Lara?,what's wrong?" Asked shade

I didn't say anything but,"shade?"  
" yeah?"  
" shou tucker"  
our objective was to find him


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**disclaimer:I do not own FMA**

* * *

" Here" Shade growled as we stopped infront of a house. I silently unsheathed my two sleeve daggers." Let's go" I muttered and circled the house,looking for a way in.

I looked at shade who was growling at something. I raised my head slowly to see Tucker staring back at us. All I felt was white , hot anger. All these years I had searched for him and he was right under our noses. And now ,now that I had found him I couldn't kill him.

Then, Shou realized who or what Shade was. He snickered. I stepped infront of the wolf . I would go to hell and back with him if I had to.

" Are you Shou Tucker?" Asked Ed. "Yes,and you four must be the alchemists they sent" he grinned. Shade growled.

"Quite a feisty dog you got there" he smirked. That's what made me snap.

I lunged at him. But, I felt a pair of hands holding me back." Let me go!" I yelled. "I have to get that bastard back!" I screamed to no avail. Blood was pulsing through me head,giving me a major headache.

I looked to my side to see Al holding back Shade. I elbowed Ed in the stomach,he doubled over but didn't let go.

I heard a bird call,that sounded like... I looked up to the nearest rooftop. And found him ,smiling. He was enjoying this. I gave him a pleading look and he rolled his eyes. But ,jumped down.

He took the form of a dog and ran towards Ed . He bit his leg and Edward screamed out. I gave Envy a scolding look ,because he bit him. But,I ran towards Shou with my dagger outward.

I heard a low-pitched scream and turned to see the damage I had caused.

Shou's hand was severed and lying on the ground next to him. And there was blood everywhere,on my blade,my hands,my clothes,my face,just everywhere.  
I looked up to see everyone staring at me. I backed up. Ed's eyes were boring holes in me. So i turned and ran.

I ran for i don't know how long,I ducked in a alley as footsteps passed me.

I looked down at my hands. What am I becoming? "Lara" I voice startled me out of my thoughts. Envy jumped down from a rooftop ,landing beside me." You did the right thing " he said. I looked at him doubtfully." That bastard had it coming" he smiled

" remember what he did to shade?" He asked.  
" yeah" I replied weakly  
" he needs to suffer just like shade did" he smiled again  
I nodded my head. He grabbed my hand and pulled out one of my daggers.  
" are you going to finish the job?" He asked  
" no" I sighed.  
" Lara,Lara, you get attached to people to easily ,I will finish it" he said  
" later" he added as an afterthought.

Once Envy had convinced me to go back to Tucker's , I couldn't remember the way there.

Until I saw a familiar kindess in a can wondering the streets."Lara!" Al yelled. I smiled"hey,Al"."Are you ok?" He asked." Why wouldn't I be?" I looked at him,confused.

" Nevermind ,brother is worried about you" he said as he led me back to the bastard's house.

I Stepped in to find Ed wrapping up shou's stub of an arm. " sorry" I muttered as I leaned against a wall . Shou smiled,that bastard SMILED! I glared at him.

Once Ed had finished wrapping his wounds. He turned and faced me." WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Ed yelled."Obviously,I was thinking about how I was gonna make that bastard suffer" i replied calmly.

Ed mumbled something and walked off. Shou faced me and shade. He smiled  
"Can I see how shade is doing?"I sneered " not without me" I said nodded and led us through some hallways and corridors . I had my dagger ready at all time.

He finally stopped at a door and opened it. Inside the walls were covered with cages containing chimeras. I shivered. And the portions of walls that were not covered with cages had alchemy circles drawn all over them.

Shade yelp and I spun around to see a lizard-like chimera biting his tail. I quickly plunged my dagger into the animal's eye .it whimpered and scurried off to the other side of the cage.

Then I felt something cold and hard ram against my head. Everything went white as I crashed to the floor.

* * *

**thanks my awesome fans *tear* you guys are cool...**

**~(*-*)~ **

** ~wolfbound alchemist**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**hi,ummmmm just hi**

* * *

I woke up and had a pounding headache,and my ears where ringing. I tried to unsheathed my blade . Where is it? I Couldnt feel them. SHIT . They're not HERE! None of them!

Wait ! Gun, where is it? I never really used it . I liked close combat better. I sighed not here either."your awake!" I jumped at the voice and looked up to see tucker staring at me

I tried to stand but found I was tied to something. I turned my head. A fox ,a dead fox. I growled. Shade always told me that when he got turned he was in this exact position.

I moved around,trying in vain to get out of the ropes grip. Tucker laughed. SHIT?! Where was shade?

"Where is he?" I growled ." I wonder how he will take to being killed with his partners blade?" He laughed as I saw him pick out my sleve blade and walk to one of the cages then, very slowly sliced shades skin.

The wolf yelped and howled as blood dripped down to the floor. " stop!" I screamed until my lungs felt like they would burst.

"Ok, maybe should move on to you" he sneered as he neared toward me. I sighed,at least he would leave shade alone now.

He clapped his hands ,what he ,he had hands. I looked down to mine. That BASTARD . He stole my auto mail hand . Now, I really had no chance to get out.

He smiled as he placed his hands on a transmutation circle I didn't know I was sitting on.

White, hot, burning pain enveloped me. I screamed louder than I ever had before. The door crashed down and I saw Ed standing there in all his gloriousness.

In one slight movement tucker was on the floor, unconcious. I wearily stood up. "Uhh,Lara...you have a tail..." Said Ed in a quiet voice. I slowly turned my head to see a tail , like a fox's . My eyes widened in horror. Then,I remembered shade.

I ran to where I saw tucker cut him. I slipped the blade in my sleeve and helped shade get up. I quickly ripped the windbreaker I was wearing and tied it around the wolf. I nodded at my workmanship.

We ran through the corridors until we made it to his living room." Al!" Ed yelled and the tin can popped out from behind a corner." Yes,brother?" He asked.  
" come on " yelled Ed as he grabbed his red coat and bolted out the door . I followed with shade trailing behind ,beside Al.

After a while I deemed it safe to stop . We were all panting . I took another look at shades wound .it was bad ."we need to get madical help,soon" I said in a serious tone. Ed nodded and after a few moments of silence he spoke up.

"Al,what's wrong?youve said next to nothing since we got to Tucker's" Ed trailed off." Nothing ,brother" he said kindly.

And just as that word left his mouth a kitten stumbled up to us."brother, look! A kitten!" Said Al excitedly. Ed sighed as Al picked it up." Can we keep it?" He asked.

" no Al, we have nowhere to put it." Said Ed." Please,brother?" Asked Al disappointingly ." No" replied Ed." Ok,we'll I'm goin to put it somewhere" replied Al as he walked into the woods.

I stood up ,walked to Ed and slapped him as hard as I could." Hey?!, what was that for?" He whined. " your brother is fuckin trapped in a suit of armor, the least you could do is let him keep a freakin Kitten!" I yelled as I wondered off to try and find Al.

I finally found him,letting the kitten crawl into his chest looked at me and jumped. "Please don't tell brother" he begged. I laughed." I won't " I reassured him.

I sat down beside the suit of armor." You and your brother are close,huh?" I asked." Yeah,we've been traveling so long,it's just natural." He replied." He's really nice,once you break the barrier" he added as an afterthought.

"Al,your a really sweet person..." I said without even realizing. OHH MY GOD!? Did I really just say that?!.i blushed and looked away "s-sorry " I stuttered. Al laughed.

"Your really sweet to,but you have a barrier,just like brother,only yours is harder to break than his..." He trailed off. EPPPPPP! Al just called me sweet!

I stood up and put a finger to my lips. " thanks Lara" he said. Then I put an arm around Al's " lets see just how jealous we can make your brother" I grinned evily.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys .. It yanks to all the people that read this far and didn't get bored ~(*-*)~**

* * *

We walked out of the woods,arm and arm. Ed cocked his head to the side "al?... Are you?..." He trailed off. " it's nothing!" I said in a school-girl voice and to top it off I giggled and made it look like I was hiding something.

"Holy Shit!? IF YOU WOULD hAVE TOLD ME YOU LIKED HER I WOULDN'T HAVE-" He yelled but was interrupted by me and Al rolling on the ground, laughing. " M-My s-side" I chocked out .

"Wha?..." Ed trailed off.

A thought then formed in my mind. " AL!" I screamed then pounced on the suit of armor. I ripped open his chest plate to find the kitten unharmed. I sighed

"Me and Al are friends,k?" I chuckled. Ed blushed. I knew me and Al were nothing more than that ,he knew that to. I just wanted to make Ed as jealous as possible toward his little brother . Why? I don't know,Ed is just fun to mess with.

"Don't worry ,shrimp, you know my heart only belongs to one person" I swooned. Ed blushed. "Who?" He pryed. "The colonel mustang" I said dreamily and put my hand up to my forehead then,fell back.

"What?!" Yelled Ed. I laughed. "Lara," I heard a voice ask. I opened my eyes and behold there stood the flame alchemist. I burst out laughing. This guy truly had perfect timing.

After I had calmed down,which had took almost ten minutes. Roy sat down and things started to get a little awkward.

"First of all can I state that I was screwing around when I said that?" I said quietly. They all shook their heads . " ok then,why the hell are you here and how did you find us?" I asked Roy. He smirked and held up his pocket watch. "So?" I asked. " you know,Lara, you really should check what's in your watch every once in a while" he smiled.

I looked at him oddly before pulling mine out and flipping it out. A little black square fell out. I slowly began to realize that it was a tracker."bastard!" I yelled "how come they don't have them.?!" I ranted. " because, they don't wonder off as much as you do" he said calmly. I huffed.

He moved closer to me and scratched behind my ear. I felt surprisingly good.

"You know I've been looking for a dog lately" he smirked. THAT PERV!? IS HE TRYING TO HIT ON ME!? I growled-actually growled at him and bit his hand.

He yelped and I laughed " don't pet me" I chuckled. He glared daggers at me.

A groaned snapped us out of our little stare down. I looked toward shade who had now collapsed either because the pain of his injury or exhaustion from running.

I frowned and looked toward the colonel." Can you help with first-aid?" I asked. He shrugged.

I slowly started unwrapping the wolf's would. My makeshift bandage was now dripping in blood and his injury didn't look like it was going to stop bleeding anytime soon.

I motioned for Roy to move over to us. The alchemist's features were distorted in worry. He swiftly removed his shirt and placed it on the wound. And man , he had a toned body. I started to reach out and touched his chest when I realied what I was doing and pulled back. Roy laughed slightly and looked away,trying to hide my blush.

"He's losing to much blood..." Mustang muttered. " Ed, hold his legs down, Lara,his head" he command and i moved to hold the now trembling wolf's head. I saw Ed move to his paws.

Mustang,then slipped on a pair of gloves. " Roy this is no time for cosplay" I hissed he didn't retaliate like I expected him to though .

He simply snapped his fingers and seared the wound shut.

Shade howled in pain and my hands were getting wet with tears. " it'll be ok,shade" I whispered to him in an atempend to sooth him and get him to stop moving so much. He just yelped so much .

I finally stuck my whole hand in his mouth to muffle his howls and yelps. He bit down. Hard. Blood started to seep on the ground . I didn't really mind though . I was more concerned about shade at the moment. My injures would be taken care of later.

Shades howls suddenly cut off and the pressure let up on my hand. I looked at Roy concerningly.

" what happened?" I asked. He shrugged " passed out because of the pain." He said calmly.

" how can you be so freakin calm?!" I screamed. He shrugged again and I sighed. "Ed, do you want to go hunting with me?" I asked. He looked kinda shocked at first but then nodded and stood up.

* * *

I stood in the freezing water, my only weapon positioned just below the water's surface. A flash of movement caught my eye as I jolted to blade through the fish. I held it up and grinned at Ed who had caught a fish about twice the size of mine.

I grunted. " show off" I muttered. He grinned and transmuted his auto-mail arm back to normal. I waded out of the water and Ed followed close behind.

We had already caught way more than need ,now it was just a contest to see who could hunt better.

I had bagged a deer, three fish, and a squirrel. The deer though, was really hard because I had to throw my blade at it.

Ed on the other hand had gotten so much me then me. A deer ,seven fish,three squirrels, and what I think is a badger. He was such a show off.

We were forced to dump some of our catch because it was weighing us down so much. We dropped most of the fish and the squirrels. I think a bear ate them..

When we got back to our so called 'camp' shade was awake and feeling better and since no one knew how to skin a animal, I gave them a ten minute tutorial on how to skin a deer. Al had chickened out in the first five minutes,no surprise there and Ed looked like he was going to barf when we got to ... Uh...umm..where the sun doesn't shine...

We scraped up the meat the we could use we cooked it and ate.

I really shouldn't have made shade run like that, I probably just made his wound worse. I wonder if he was mad at me for making him run... Probably not ,we were practically siblings. We can't stay mad at each other for long.

Still, I wonder...

The sound of someone laying down beside me snapped me out of my thoughts.  
"Lara?" Asked a voice, Ed." Yea?" I muttered. " you never told us who your heart belongs to..." He trailed off. I laughed."WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?!" He yelled . I shushed him

" if it makes you happy I will tell you if we are still alive in ... Hmmm... A month" I muttered " a monthhhhhh" he groaned. I sighed " fine two weeks" I allowed. " one" he grunted." Fine" I mumbled as I stood up and walked into the treeline, where shade was sleeping. I curled up beside him and shut my eyes.

I wonder why Ed was so eager to hear...


End file.
